valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
The Stolas Sisters: Never Say Die!
During this event, the new campaign map "Autumn Owl Forest" will appear! ■Obtain Cookie! Cookie can be used to exchange items in the Halloween Cookie Exchange. Collect as many as you can and exchange them for extravagant items! ※Cookie is an item that can only be used during this event. ※The Halloween Cookie Exchange is available from 12:00 on October 16th to 23:59 on November 8th (JST). ■Event Rewards During this event, instead of Core, Cookie can be obtained. Cookie can be obtained in the following: Archwitch Subjugation Reward : • Exclusive Archwitch : • Fantasy Archwitch Area Completion Reward : • WoodsEX Ranking Rewards : • Mid-Ranking Rewards : • Final Ranking Rewards Elemental Hall ■Amalgamation of Old Cards Cards that can be received from exchanging Halloween Cookies can be upgraded through amalgamation. GUR STOLAS × FEATHER = GUR WING GUR STOLAS × FEATHER = GUR WING Also... GUR ALCHEMIST × DRESS = GUR ALCHEMIST Use this opportunity to upgrade your card! Please refer to the reward pages for more details. ■"Autumn Owl Forest" Map Information The Autumn Owl Forest map will feature the Exclusive Archwitch HALLOWEEN GEM; the Fantasy Archwitches HALLOWEEN HERB, HALLOWEEN ASTRAL and SAON; and the Legendary Archwitch NINRIL! ■Unlock the EX Area upon completing the Last Area Completing the last area of the event map will unlock the EX Area. Although advancing in this area will require a large amount of vitality, it will be possible to directly encounter the Fantasy Archwitch SAON! In addition, a bonus area is guaranteed to appear on an area of the event map each time you clear the EX Area! ※When the last area has been cleared, a bonus area may randomly appear after completing other areas aside from the EX area. ※The Exclusive Archwitch HALLOWEEN GEM will not appear in the EX area. ※Fantasy Archwitches HALLOWEEN HERB and HALLOWEEN ASTRAL will randomly appear in the bonus area. ※Witch Gates will not appear in the EX area. The Fantasy Archwitch SAON is stronger than a normal Fantasy Archwitch! ※SAON will not drop her card as a reward, but a UR Ticket can be obtained as a max likability reward from this Archwitch. ※As they are all Fantasy Archwitches, HALLOWEEN HERB and HALLOWEEN ASTRAL will not appear if SAON has already appeared and has yet to be defeated. ■The areas where the Fantasy Archwitches HALLOWEEN HERB and HALLOWEEN ASTRAL will appear are different. The areas where Fantasy Archwitch HALLOWEEN HERB will appear: 1-1 ー 3-3 The areas where Fantasy Archwitch HALLOWEEN ASTRAL will appear: 3-1 ー 5-3 Plus, UR ALCHEMIST and SR LAKKA will re-appear as Archwitches in Witch Gates during this event! ■If GUR ASTRAL is amalgamated with the CLOTH material card that can be obtained as an Archwitch Hunt final ranking reward, it will become the special GUR ASTRAL. ※Please refer to the Details Page for information on how to obtain the cards featured during this event. ■New "Daily Quests" will be added during this event, "The Stolas Sisters: Never Say Die!"! Resources and Celestial Gems can be received as rewards for completing daily quests! ※Please note that daily quests will refresh at 0:00 (JST). ※Daily Quests will be available from 00:00 on October 17th to 11:59 on November 1st (JST). ■The Elemental Hall will be available starting the second half of the event. Crystal awakening materials can be obtained as panel rewards in the Elemental Hall Panel Challenge Rewards. ※The Elemental Hall is scheduled to be available from 12:00 on October 26th to 11:59 on November 1st (JST). ■Featured Archwitches Legendary Archwitch: : LR NINRIL Fantasy Archwitches: : UR HERB : UR ASTRAL : UR SAON Exclusive Archwitch: : SR GEM ■Older Archwitches appearing in the Witch Gate :• UR ALCHEMIST : • SR LAKKA Amalgamate HSR LAKKA and HSR LAKKA to obtain UR ALCHEMIST! For more details about battling Archwitches, please refer to the Battle > Archwitch Hunt section of the Help tab found in the game's main menu. This event will take place from 12:00 on October 16th to 11:59 on November 1st (JST)! Halloween Cookie Exchange To use Halloween Cookie, go to Menu > Items > Tickets / Medals and use them. Rewards Ranking Trend Alliance Bingo Battle The 30th Alliance Bingo Battle was held during this event. For more info, see here.